


Lesson 3 : Vaccation

by Zandaxes



Series: Lesson 1 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek Hale, Chubby Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandaxes/pseuds/Zandaxes
Summary: Before the new term closes in, Derek and Stiles set up for their afternoon of kayaking.(I know, short)





	Lesson 3 : Vaccation

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last of this particular series, depending on what people think of this, unless people want a proper finale.

Closing in on the end of the summer holidays, Derek had found himself in one of the best moments he had gotten the chance to come across. Derek grinned as he watched his boyfriend try and squeeze into the wetsuit that he had convinced himself he would fit into. With each movement he made, his back fat, and side rolls pressed up and was pressed upwards, emphasizing the even greater weight that had found it’s way onto his body. Stiles bounced up and down trying to pull it over his bottom, giving Derek quite the view. Today the pair were going canoeing down a nearby river, and then after, they were going to have some river fun and just keep their feet wet. After a few more moments, stiles stopped his struggles and turned around to face Derek. Placing his hands on his hips, he purses his lips,  
“What? You were the one who said you were happy to fatten me up,” Derek spoke, “and it’s not like I didn’t warn you that you weren’t going to not fit in that suit.” Stiles pouted,   
“Did you at least bring a bigger wetsuit for me, maybe one of your old ones?” Derek holds his head up, his index finger and thumb resting on his chin, whilst looking down on him.   
“Well,” Derek’s lips curved into the most amused expression, “that wetsuit is bigger than the one I’m wearing by a good bit.” Stiles rounds cheeks lit up.   
“But I still weigh less than you still,” Stills presses his index finger into the wetsuit covered stomach belonging to his boyfriend. “And you’re also piling on the mutton, and what was it you said yesterday, you were looking forward to breaching that 400b mark.” Stiles had grown oh so used to his boyfriend’s wants for his own body, and had fully embraced them on his own terms. He had become much more familiar with what he wanted in that area of the world, despite his initial misgivings, of both his want of relationships and moulding his body to what he enjoyed, it was just lucky that he had found a boyfriend to enable, if not encourage that activity.   
Derek grinned at the comment,   
“But your shorter and most definitely a pear,” his fingers danced in the air in the shape of a pear, whilst his lips pursed in a victorious smile. It was true that Stiles held most of his newer weight around his lower stomach and on his hips, though, that was not to say that the ample pudge had found it’s way on his chest and back, with Derek, being the ball of squish he always had been had a much more evenly spread layer of fat. He had always looked like that, he had just grown a good amount.   
“Worry not, my pear, I have a set of swimming trunks for you,”  
“So you knew I wasn’t going to be fitting into them?” Stiles spoke, raising an eyebrow, feeling rather annoyed with this. Derek knew that playing with Stiles in such a way was fun, Stiles being able to be played with in this way was reassuring, making Derek realise that he had grown much more comfortable having him around more. Stiles looked down, before his lips flickered. Stiles knew it himself. And that flicker showed a good comfort of that.   
“Well, those thick rolls on your hips were making this morning’s trousers hard to deal with,” Derek reached in his bad, pulling out the tent sized shorts,  
“So when are you going to prove that you still fit in your wetsuit mister,” Stiles spoke as he pressed his fingers between the soft body and the wetsuit, slowly pushing it downwards before shuffling his legs, to drag himself out of the wetsuit before it fell to the floor.   
“I was just waiting on you to finish up, then I will, don’t you worry about that,” Stiles slid into the green flowery shorts, which were much loser and baggier than the wetsuit he had been wearing before. Stiles stepped towards him, their stomachs pressing together before they exchanged positions, the room width requiring them to be close for such a manoeuvre. 

Having chosen to wait outside for his boyfriend, Stiles sat on a bench, gently licking a vanilla ice cream he had acquired. The wooden bench truly felt at home with the log cabin that ran the river-rafting and canoeing. One of the many things that Stiles that had been enjoying he was able to sit anywhere and find it comfortable. The all around softness which he had initially been cautious of, despite his knowledge of his preference for that kind of body. One thought had come from his ponderances, was how easily he could be coaxed into eating almost endlessly. Stiles presumed that this was simply an extension of his own internal desires. Derek could simply wave a menu in front of him, and he would order and eat till he has to be rolled home by the afore mentioned boyfriend.   
When he started putting on the way, whilst he was being coaxed by sweets, he noticed it, but he never really thought to much about it. Once he became the boyfriend of the man who fattened him up, the door to his own internal desires. A door that let him gain close to 130 lbs in only 3 months. That sounded utterly ridiculous to Stiles, with his mind still questioning if the scales were wrong. And the ones at the doctor’s were wrong. And the ones at school. Stiles smiled to himself. The ridiculousness of such a huge weight gain sounded perfect. The other perfect thing being Derek. Although Derek was the reason for the ever-growing body Stiles had, he was also the cause for his own body getting to gargantuan sizes. Although still less than what Stiles had put on, but Derek’s big head start definitely made up for that. Derek’s jiggling body was irresistible to him. A gate big teddy bear for him to be held by. Looking at the trees surrounding the clearing. He was glad the two of them were spending the time together here. 

Whilst he sat Stiles sat. Behind him, he heard a good amount of panting, with a audible collection of creaking footsteps on the wooden. Turning his head he was created by the form-fitting wetsuit covering the teddy bear. The teddy bear with bright red cheeks. A big teddy bear who was very out of breath. Stepping forward slowly, with his body bouncing and shaking as he got closer to Stiles and the bench.   
“You wanting to sit down big guy,” Stiles spoke, as his eyes scrolled up and down the wobbling body of his boyfriend.   
“I wouldn’t mind,” Derek lowered himself onto the bench next to his boyfriend.   
“Had an argument with your wetsuit ?” Stiles said smiling innocently,  
“Sorry, where did you put your wetsuit?” Derek grinned, as he poked the belly that was hanging over it’s waistband.   
“Point taken big guy,” Stiles laughs out, as he squeezes Derek’s fat roll that the wetsuit showed off. The two continued to sit together, taking in the view of the woods, enjoying each other’s company. 

“So this is the canoe that you two are meant to be using,” the instructor spoke to the pair, gesturing at the green, long boat, his eyes glancing over his two wide customers “I would like to ask if you could do a couple of things before we get you under way. Just some tests.”  
“But we’ve already paid for this,” Derek growled at the man.   
“Yes, but, there were a few details that we hadn’t prepared for,” the man glanced at the pair’s waistlines. Derek glowered, whilst Stiles clasped his arm.   
“And what are these tests then?” His eyes sharpening in annoyance.   
“Well, I would like you to both to weigh yourselves, as the boats have a weight limit you see, and then, just seeing if you fit into the boat.” He nervously tapped his fingers against each other,   
“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Stiles said, whilst smiling at the instructor, despite the words being aimed at Derek.  
“I can fit in that,” Derek spoke before marching forward.  
“Sir, we need to make sure the boat will float…”   
Moving faster and with more momentum, Derek got to the boat before Stiles and the instructor could intervene. Derek climbed over the wall of the canoe, then immediately sat down. His butt slipped in, tightly inside. He finishes lowering himself in, before declaring that he fitted well enough for him to go out.  
“Are you sure big guy?” Stiles spoke, using his gesture to the muffin top that had been formed by Derek’s hips.   
“We can give you a refund,” the rather embarrassed instructor said.   
“I think I can think of some good uses for that, thank you.”

Stiles lay on is back, his tummy swollen more that it had been in a while. Derek rubbed circles on his bloated boyfriend.   
“Y’know, I really do like this use of the money more than going canoeing.” Derek gently kissed Stiles neck.   
“I did mean that we feed you lots, so I could rub your tummy,” Stiles moaned.   
“But that tum of yours was being ever so loud.” Derek smiled, ceasing his rubbing, and just holding his hand on Stiles, before his own stomach growled.   
“Oh am I going to get to stuff you now ?”  
“Maybe.”


End file.
